RWBY: Collecting Dust Bunnies
by Novandalis
Summary: Weiss has had her eye on a certain rabbit Faunus for some time now, but can't find the right way or time to tell her. An encounter in the hall leads to the evening she's been hoping for, and if all goes well, it might just turn into a date. Lots of fluff, lots of cute, lots of fun. Enjoy!


**For those wondering, the book Weiss is reading is a sneak peak of a fantasy novel I'm working on. (:**

Collecting Dust Bunnies:

' _Alright, now for some me time,_ ' Weiss thought with a content sigh. It was a Friday afternoon, classes were done for the week, she had no homework, and had found a quiet spot in the library where she could quietly read without distraction. She wasn't as avid a reader as Blake, but she certainly enjoyed when she had a few hours to herself. And after defeating a train full of Grimm and the White Fang, she was definitely ready to unwind. She sat down in one of the lounges at the back of the building and opened her new book.

' _Chapter one: A Glimmer of Hope. The passing of the summer solstice marked the change of the calendar across Desonance. A new year just like the one before it, only for some it marked the begin of an incredible journey. Nestled between two mountain ranges, the small village of Wallgaman was home to five new students who had received their letters from the Colleges the week before. They had each turned eighteen in the past year, and had shown themselves to be talented enough to train as Guardians. Today was their last day at home until break in ten months, and even though it was filled with joy and anticipation, there was a hint of sadness as well._

 _A girl stood alone by the road leading out of town. She was leaning against the chest-high stone wall surrounding the village, her eyes looking far to the northwest. Another tall mountain range covered the horizon, and there was a tiny point on one of its faces that she was staring out at. It was too far to see with the naked eye, but carved into the rock was a massive castle, and thinking of it brought a wide smile to her face._

 _"The College of Fire," she said out loud. "Just one more day before I start my training..." It was all she had thought about for the past few weeks, and rightfully so. Attending one of the Colleges was a tremendous honor, and she had been waiting for years to prove herself._

 _"Nova! Hey, Nova!" a boy's voice suddenly called out from behind her. She turned to see an elf with long, blonde hair running down the of the path toward her. "Come on, we're all waiting for you."_

 _Nova smiled, "Coming. I-"_ '

"Hey, Weiss!" Ruby called out, bringing Weiss out of her immersion. "Whatcha up to?"

"I was reading," the heiress growled.

"Oh, right. Duh. Mind if I join you?"

"That depends. Are you going to talk to me? Because if so then yes, I do mind."

Her leader frowned, "Weiss, are you okay? You've been really moody lately. I know you don't PMS so-"

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed in disgust. "I can't believe you just said that! And I'm fine, I would just like a little time to myself to read. Is that too much to ask?"

"Weiss, this is too anti-social even for you," Ruby replied. "You've barely said a word to anyone since we got back from our mission. Please tell me if there's something wrong?"

Weiss sighed, "I'm fine. It's nothing to do with the mission. It's a little more personal than I'd like to talk about right now, okay?"

Ruby looked hesitant, but she didn't want to pry if it wasn't important enough to do so. "Alright... I'll leave you be then," she said before turning and walking away.

' _Wow, nice going,_ ' Weiss angrily thought to herself once Ruby was gone. ' _All she wanted to do was help and you just drove her away. I should apologise, it's not her fault for being nosy. I guess I have been a bit moody lately, but I can't help it. If this stupid crush would just go away I might actually act like myself again. Why do her ears have to be so damn cute?_ '

She shook her head and packed up, then started walking down the hall in search of her leader. From where Ruby was heading it looked like she was staying in the library, so Weiss decided to check for her at the spots she and the rest of their friends regularly hung out at. She rounded the corner of a side hallway between the North and South wings of the library, and froze when she saw what was happening.

"Guys, please just leave me be," Velvet begged as team CRDL circled in around her. "Why do you always have to bully me?"

Cardin smirked, "Cuz you don't fight back. Go on, take your best shot at us. I'd love to see what you've got stored up in that box of yours. I'll just-"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Weiss yelled, catching all of their attention.

The four boys backed off, and Cardin started walking toward her. "What're you gonna do about it?" he asked with a smirk, stopping just a few inches in front of her. He towered over her, and to Weiss this was starting to feel like a bad idea.

"I-I uh... U-Um..." she stuttered. She didn't have Myrtenaster with her, so she was defenseless if Cardin decided to pick a fight. That wasn't going to stop her though. She put on a stern face and looked up at Cardin, "I'm not going to let you harass her like this. Now get out of here before things get ugly."

Cardin grinned, "I dunno, I think I'd prefer it that way. Maybe I should-"

"Good afternoon, all," Professor Ozpin interrupted, stepping into the hallway. "Everything alright here?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Cardin said quickly with a slight look of fear. "Let's go, guys." He and his teammates walked off while Weiss, Velvet, and Ozpin watched, and the two girls breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of sight. Ozpin chuckled while he watched as well, and gave Weiss a nod before walking off.

Velvet smiled, "Hey, thanks for sticking up for me, Weiss."

"Any time," the heiress happily replied. "I hate to see jerks like him picking on people."

' _I'm surprised someone like her would want to defend me,_ ' Velvet thought. ' _Maybe she's not as cold as she seems. I wonder..._ '

Weiss turned and started to leave, but Velvet called out to her before she'd gotten far. "Wait!" she said, blushing quite noticeably. "Um, this might sound weird, but would you maybe want to hang out sometime? You seem really nice, and I'd like to get to know you."

"Sounds great," Weiss smiled. "You have my number, right? Text me, we'll find a time that works."

"Perfect. I'll let you get back to where you were going. Talk to you later!"

Weiss nodded and walked off, and Velvet was left standing with a big smile. ' _Okay, okay, don't get too excited,_ ' she told herself as she started back toward her dorm. ' _Just because she's nice and wants to hang out and is really cute doesn't mean she likes you too._ '

"I saw that," Ruby suddenly called out from the other end of the hall. Velvet spun around to see the redhead walking up to her with a wide grin. "I know that look. It's the same one Weiss gives to Neptune."

Velvet flashed a shy smile and looked down at her feet, "So? That does mean that I... Uh... Just because... Well..."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! You DO like her! That's so cute!"

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down," Velvet said in a much lower volume. "Yes, I do like her. How could I not? She's so amazing... Do you think that I...? Like, would she...?"

Ruby smiled, "Do I think you'd have a shot with her? Well, I don't see why not."

"But isn't she straight?" the rabbit girl asked. Out of everything that worried her, that was at the top of the list. Even total rejection left some room for the heiress' mind to change some day. Her being straight was a definite no forever.

"I dunno," Ruby shrugged. "I could do some scouting if you'd like."

"You would? Alright, I guess that could work. Thank you. That's very nice of you. Just don't tell her I like her, okay? I don't want her to know if she's straight. It'd just make things awkward."

The redhead smiled, "No problem! I'm actually headed back to the room now, so I should have your answer within the hour!"

Meanwhile Weiss hadn't found Ruby, and made it back to the dorm. Her leader wasn't there either, so she just sat down on her bed and let out a heavy sigh. Normally it would've gone unnoticed, but Yang was the only other person in the room then, and she was feeling particularly nosy. "Something on your mind?" Yang asked after Weiss had sat motionless for a few minutes.

The heiress jumped at the sound of Yang's voice, "Wha-? Oh, no, not really."

"Uh huh, right. Have I have told you how bad you are at lying? So what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," the heiress insisted, but Yang's smirk told her that she wasn't buying it. "Okay, maybe there is something... But I really don't want to talk about it. Not with you at least."

Yang pouted, "What? Why not? Is it a big secret or something? I know I can be pretty chatty, but I wouldn't blab if it was important. Come on, talk to me. What's up?"

Weiss looked down at the floor and shook her head. She looked incredibly conflicted, and that sent off an alarm in Yang's head. Weiss was normally very vocal when something was bothering her. The fact that she was trying to hide something that was clearly bothering her was very odd. Finally, Weiss sighed, "Look, I know you want to help, but-"

"But nothing," Yang sternly interrupted. "We don't keep secrets here, especially when whatever it is is making you so upset. Talk to me. Please?" She got down from her bed and took a seat beside Weiss, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. Weiss flinched at the contact, but still gave a small smile.

"Alright..." the heiress sighed. "It's really stupid though... There's um, there's someone I sort of have a crush on, and I really don't know what to do about it."

"Oh really?" Yang asked with an amused smile. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. You definitely don't strike me as the romantic type, but don't worry. I doubt Neptune will mind."

Weiss chuckled, "Yeahhhh not quite... It's not Neptune. Don't get me wrong, he is pretty cute, but he's such a tool. I could never date him."

"Well you're not wrong about Neptune, but that kinda brings up more questions than it answers. If it's not Neptune, then who is it? What's his name? WAIT, IS IT JAUNE? PLEASE TELL ME IT'S-"

"It's not Jaune," Weiss replied, laughing at Yang's excitement. "It's actually not a guy."

Yang's face lit up even more, "REALLY? Aww, that's so cute! I never would've pegged you being into girls, but good for you! Now I'm not the only lezzy around here! Well, bi, but I'm guessing you are too if you like Neptune. I'm getting off topic. So who is she?"

"It's uh..." Weiss said shyly, turning a bright shade of red and looking away from Yang's gaze. "It's Velvet... I don't know if it's the ears, the accent, or what, but I think she's really cute."

"Ooo, she is pretty hot. Well have you said anything to her?"

The heiress shook her head, "Are you kidding? I'm way too nervous... And what if she's straight?"

"What if she is?" Yang nonchalantly asked. "That's half the fun of the chase. Ask her to hang out next time you see her and see what happens."

"She actually asked me to get together already. Cardin was picking on her before I came back here and I stood up for her. After he left she said she wanted to get to know me better."

Yang grinned and let out an exasperated sigh, "Okayyy. And you don't see anything about that that sticks out at you? Maybe like she might have a crush on you too?"

"Wait, what?" Weiss asked in surprise. This wasn't her area of expertise by any stretch of the imagination, but she considered herself to at least be about to pick up on big clues like that. But, now that she thought back on it, Yang seemed to be on the right track. "Huh... I never thought about it like that... Do you really think she-?"

The door suddenly swung open, and Ruby walked in with the same grin she'd greeted Velvet with. "Hey Weiiiiiss," she sang. "I know someone who's got a big crush on you."

Yang's eyes lit up, "Oh really? Do tell."

"No can do. She made me promise not to tell Weiss her name."

"She?" Weiss asked, surprised to hear that it was a girl. "So not Neptune?"

Ruby laughed, "Well yeah, him too, but not who I'm talking about. She wanted me to find out if you're straight or not. There are more subtle ways I could've done it, but nah. So Weiss, do you like girls?"

"She's about as straight as I am," Yang laughed. "She's actually got her eye on a girl too. A cute Faunus by the name of-"

"YANG!" the heiress exclaimed. "I told you to keep that a secret!"

"No you didn't. I made no such promise. Now, as I was saying, it's-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"It's-"

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

Yang gave an innocent, defeated shrugged, "Alright, alright... I guess I won't... VELVET! It's Velvet!"

"Wait, really?" Ruby gasped, looking excitedly between her two teammates. "Please tell me you're not joking."

The heiress gave Yang a death stare, but it was too late to deny it now. She sighed, "Okay, fine, it's Velvet... Please don't say anything to her? I don't want things between us to be awkward."

Her leader giggled, "That's funny, she said the same thing when she told me that she likes you."

"SHE WHAT?" Weiss screamed in excitement, far louder than she thought she would. "But how-? I mean, she really-? That's so unlikely, and- Gahhh!" She fell back on her bed, putting her hands on either side of her head. She was smiling from ear to ear, and both her teammates could see how excited she was.

The bathroom door unlocked then, and Blake walked out in her robe and her hair up in a towel. At first she was just going to greet Ruby and Weiss since they hadn't been there when she got into the shower, but the number of smiles in the room told her that she'd clearly missed something. "What's going on?" she asked. "Since when does Weiss smile like that?"

Yang grinned, "The ice queen has crush on Velvet, and, according to Ruby, Velvet also has a crush on Weiss."

Blake gasped in surprise, "Oh my God! That's the cutest thing I've ever heard! Are you guys going on a date then?"

"Maybe?" Weiss replied, shyly looking away. "She wants to hang out, but it's not a date. She doesn't know that I like her."

"True," Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll and started typing a message. "But now she knows that you're not straight, so she'll probably make a move on you. You'd better come back with her as your girlfriend or I'm gonna be so mad at you!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "If you say so. I'll do my best, but we'll have to see how things pan out. We might not end up being compatible."

"I refuse to believe that," Yang jokingly huffed. "I'm shipping you two way too hard to believe there's anything that could stop you from getting together. I'm already picturing what your kids will look like!"

Blake laughed, "Uhh... Not to rain on your parade, but I don't think they'll be having kids together. Just a hunch."

"Can you not?" Weiss asked with an expression somewhere between grossed out and confused. "I think I'll go to her dorm and talk to her. Be a little more personal than just texting her."

"Sounds nice," Blake smiled. "Just for the record, I think you'd make an amazing couple. We need a cute name for you two now."

Ruby got deep in thought, "Ummm... WAIT! I'VE GOT IT! DUST BUNNIES! Get it, because you use a lot of Dust... And she's a... Get it...?"

Weiss groaned. "I think I'll leave before this continues. I'll be back in a little bit." She got up and rushed out of the room before Ruby could continue, and walked straight to team CFVY's dorm room. It took a lot of calming breaths, but she finally mustered the courage to knock.

"Hello?" Velvet asked as she opened the door a moment later. "Oh, hey Weiss! What's up?"

The heiress started to blush, "Um, not much. I just wanted to get back to you about getting together. I'm free tonight or any night this weekend if you want to do something."

Coco stuck her head up from behind Velvet and grinned, "She'll be the only one in the room tonight. Maybe you two could chill here and watch a movie?"

"That could work," Weiss replied, looking to Velvet to see if she like the idea too.

"Sounds great," the Faunus girl smiled. "Do you wanna meet here around seven? We can pick a movie then."

"Great! I guess I'll see you tonight."

They said goodbye, and Velvet closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh as she closed the door. She leaned back again the frame and slide halfway down it, her excitement getting the best of her. When she opened her eyes again she saw Coco standing in front of her with the widest grin she'd ever seen on her. "What?" Velvet asked innocently.

"Uh huh," her leader grinned, rolling her eyes. "Still don't think she likes you?"

Velvet blushed even harder, "I don't wanna assume anything, even if Ruby says she's bi. I didn't know you guys were heading out tonight by the way. Why didn't you tell me you had plans?"

"We didn't. I'll take the boys out somewhere so you can have your date with Weiss. No need to repay me as you two are a couple when we get back."

"It's not a date," Velvet shyly replied. "At least I don't think it is."

Coco smiled, "Oh please, did you see the way she was looking at you? You don't come over at night to watch a movie if you're just looking to get to know each other. You don't talk during a movie. I think Ruby told her, and now she knows that you like her. But, she doesn't know that you know that she likes you."

Velvet made a face, "I'm confused... But you're right, she probably did. I guess if that's why Weiss came here then I don't mind. So what should I do to get ready for tonight?"

"Hmm... Well, I suppose we should start by cleaning this place up a bit. This is gonna be sweet!"

The rest of the afternoon passed with a lot of anticipation for both of them. When it became time for dinner they both ate with their respective teams, but they could see each other stealing glances back and forth, which made for an amusing meal for both them and their teammates. It was about quarter to seven when they finished eating at went back to their rooms, and Weiss began nervously pacing back and forth while she waited to leave.

"You know you could go early, right?" Yang teased.

Weiss glared at her, "What if she's not ready yet?"

"I doubt she'd care," Blake smiled. "Would you be upset if she showed up early here?

"Of course not! But what if her teammates are still there? I wouldn't want to force them out."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Weiss, we'd leave in a heartbeat if Velvet were coming here early, and I'm sure her teammates are the same way. Now go! The faster you get there, the faster we can celebrate you getting a girlfriend! And believe me, there WILL be celebrating!"

"I guess so," the heiress happily admitted. "Alright, I'll head out. I'll-" Her scroll buzzed from her pocket, and she smiled when she saw who it was from.

"Let me guess, it's Velvet?" Blake asked with a sly grin.

Weiss nodded, "Yeah. She said she'll be in her pajamas, and that if I'm already in mine I don't need to change to come."

Yang chuckled, "You should probably put your jammies on then. Nothing screams date night like snuggling in bed with a movie."

Weiss gave her a funny look, but she wasn't wrong. The idea of wearing her nightgown out of the room was a bit weird to her, but she cared more about the night going well than what people passing by in the hall thought. She swiftly changed and took a deep breath as she went to the door, "Alright, wish me luck!"

She walked out of the room after a chorus of praise from her teammates, and paused after closing the door to collect herself. ' _Okay, you can do this,_ ' she told herself as she started walking. ' _It's just a date, nothing scary. Wait, is it a date...? Either way it's not scarier than the Grimm. And Velvet is so sweet... I know there's no way I could screw this up, but I'm still nervous. Well, here we go._ '

Knocking was much easier this time, and Weiss couldn't help but smile when the door opened. "Hi, Velvet," she greeted her. "You look really nice."

The Faunus girl blushed, "Thank you, so do you." She was only wearing a white t-shirt and a tan pair of pajama pants, and Weiss' comment made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. There was almost no doubt left in her mind. "You can take a seat on the couch if you like. I was just going to start making popcorn."

Weiss was surprised when she came inside and saw the room. It was a bit bigger than hers, likely because team CFVY weren't first year students, and the beds had been shifted to make room for a three-person couch and fairly large T.V. on the wall it was facing. "This really nice," she commented. "What did the room come with?"

Velvet shrugged and placed the popcorn bag in the microwave, "The same stuff that comes in the normal rooms. Coco brought the TV, and Fox and I bought the couch from a used furniture store in town. So what movie do you wanna watch?"

"I'm not really sure," Weiss replied. "I don't watch a lot of movies. Maybe a comedy or something? Nothing really serious, and especially nothing scary."

"Not a horror fan?" Velvet giggled.

"Not in the least. My sister would always make me watch them when I was little and they freaked me out every time. I don't get it, why watch something that's designed to just make you pee your pants watching it?"

"Comedy it is," Velvet smiled. The microwave timer went off, and she put the popcorn in a bowl before flicking the lights off and leading Weiss over to the sofa. They both sat down, and she set the bowl between them before picking up the remote and opening Remflix. "Let's see... There's that new Achieve Men documentary if you like them, there's... OH! How about Team LAZR? It's about a team of Huntsmen that find a bunch of alien technology. I thought the previews looked pretty funny."

Weiss shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Velvet selected the movie, and the two sat fairly quietly as it began. Coco had been right about not talking when watching a movie, but that did make it feel a little odd to both of them. They were both so shy when it came to dating that they weren't going to say anything, and instead hoped that it would be the other that made the first move. As it turned out, that first person would be Weiss, although she didn't know it at the time. She hadn't realised how tired she was after everything that had happened that week, but it was starting to get to her. The movie was good though, and being next to Velvet was enough to keep her awake, but she was sleepily beginning to sway from side to side. Eventually she ended up coming to rest with her head on Velvet's shoulder, and lightly rubbed up against her to get more comfortable. It wasn't intentional, and it didn't even register to her what she was doing, but for Velvet it set off fireworks inside her head.

' _Oh my God! Oh my God!_ ' the Faunus girl thought over and over in a burst of excitement. ' _She really does like me! Why else would she do this? AHHHHH! Okay, okay, play it cool. What's the right thing for me to do now?_ ' She leaned her head down so that it rested on top of Weiss', and put her arm around the girl's shoulders.

' _Whoa, is she-?_ ' Weiss thought in amazement, then realised how she was sitting. ' _OH MY GOD! SHE THINKS I MADE THE FIRST MOVE! Is that good or bad? Well, good I guess. She wouldn't have leaned on me if she didn't like it. I have no idea what to do next though... Maybe just wait and see what happens?_ '

They were both doing an excellent job of playing it cool on the outside when their heads were close to exploding. They stayed like that for about the first third of the movie, occasionally adjusting themselves or snuggling a bit closer to the other to see how they would react. It went back and forth for a while until Weiss was laying on the couch with her head in Velvet's lap, and Velvet gently stroking the heiress' hair while they watched the movie. All the initial nervousness was gone now, and had been replaced with a warm, happy feeling. Their little back and forth game likely would've gone on for the rest of the movie, but it was interrupted after a while by a pop-up window that said "Buffering..."

Velvet groaned, "Ughhhh, I hate the school Wi-Fi. I'm honestly surprised it took this long before it cut out."

"I know what you mean," Weiss replied, sitting up while Velvet toyed with the remote. "It's hit or miss in just about every room here, but it cuts out completely in my bathroom. With how much we pay for tuition you think they'd have better internet for us."

"Yeah, I guess so," Velvet giggled.

The movie started playing again, and the girls went back to their original arrangement of resting on each other's shoulders. They both wanted desperately to make another move, but couldn't bring themselves to do it. ' _Okay, I have to do something,_ ' Weiss thought. ' _What's an appropriate thing to do next? I'm really bad at this... Why didn't I ask Yang for some advice before I left? She-_ '

"Do you like the movie so far?" Velvet asked, cutting the heiress' thoughts short.

Weiss smiled, "I do, it's pretty funny. Is it me, or does the guy playing Michael sound a lot like Sun?"

The movie drew on, and both girls were growing more and more anxious about what they would do next. Weiss was starting to work up the courage to take another step, but the only problem was that she didn't know what to do. It took a minute, but she finally got an idea. Without moving her head or doing anything to draw attention to it, she reached over and put her hand over Velvet's, which was just resting on her leg. She could feel Velvet's heart steadily beating faster in response and smiled to herself, very pleased at how things were going.

Meanwhile Velvet was on the verge of panic, but in a good way. ' _Alright, I guess it's my turn now,_ ' she thought. ' _Weiss has done everything up to this point, so what do I do? Let's see... I don't wanna just hug her, there's nothing to that... Um... I think it's a little too early to try to kiss her... Or is it?_ '

Weiss felt Velvet lift her head away, and looked up to see the girl smiling back at her, blushing heavily. ' _Why's she looking at me like that?_ ' the heiress wondered before something clicked in her head. ' _Wait... OH! Is she thinking about...? Oh wow... I mean, I'm not opposed, but... Um... Huh, I guess there is no but._ '

The two sat there motionless for about a minute while they both tried to figure out how to act. It was a strange moment where they both knew what they wanted, and they knew exactly what the other wanted, but were still trying to get over the hump of fear in their heads. What finally brought one to take action was when Velvet looked to the side briefly, almost out of hesitation, and Weiss decided to go for it.

The heiress lifted her head and wrapped her arms around Velvet's shoulders, pulling her in close and bringing their lips together in a tender embrace. Velvet had the urge to flinch from the sudden movement, but she overrode that part of her brain and met Weiss with the same eagerness, hooking her arms under Weiss' and running her hands along the girl's back. Neither one was sure if it felt like time stopped or flew by in that moment. All they knew is that some unknown amount of time later they separated, and looked into each other's eyes with goofy smiles and cheeks as red as Ruby's hood.

"Whoa..." Velvet said breathlessly. "That was... incredible. So, this might be a weird time to ask this, but... does that mean this is a date?"

Weiss awkwardly shrugged, "Well, do you want it to be?"

"Yeah, I do... I like you, a lot. I was just so afraid that someone of your caliber would never take an interest in someone like me."

"Why would you think that?" Weiss asked.

"Are you kidding? You're Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I'm just a Faunus girl from a rural village in Vale. What would you ever see in me?"

Weiss frowned, "You think that I care about you being a Faunus? My teammate is a Faunus, but- OH CRAP! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! I-"

"Relax, relax," Velvet laughed. "I know about Blake. It's a sort of sixth sense we have. But yes, I did think you'd care. You didn't react well when you found out about Blake from what I heard."

"Well... Okay, maybe I didn't handle it well at the time, but I was a different person then. The only opinions about Faunus I had were the ones my father had raised me to believe, and it wasn't until then that I realised how wrong I'd been. Blake is one of my best friends, Faunus or not. That fact doesn't change how I feel about anyone. And to be honest, you being a Faunus is actually a bit of a turn on... Do you realise just how cute your ears are?"

Velvet giggled, "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. So... if you like me, and I like you, and this is in fact a date, then... does that mean we're dating now?"

"Nope," Weiss replied. "I haven't asked you out yet, so therefore we aren't dating. I think I have a solution though. Velvet, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!" Velvet exclaimed, pulling Weiss in for a tight hug. "I hate to ask this, but won't your father flip when he learns you're dating a Faunus?"

Weiss shrugged, "Probably. He's already mad at me for a myriad of other things, so what's adding one more to the list? Who knows, maybe he'll come around when he sees us together. I think I've smiled more today than I have since I arrived here."

Velvet laughed, "Honestly, the same probably goes for me too. So what do you wanna do now? Should we finish the movie?"

"We can," Weiss replied with an innocent eye roll. "Oooor, we could leave it playing and not watch it." She wasn't typically the type of girl to make that sort of suggestion, but the adrenaline high she was riding had her feeling a bit more mischievous than normal.

"Why would we-?" Velvet began, but soon caught on to what her new girlfriend was hinting at. "Ohhhh! Yes, I say we go with that."

Weiss grinned and shook her head, and the rest of their date was spent kissing on the couch while the movie finished up in the background. The funny thing to both of them was that they couldn't tell if this was how they had expected things to go, or if it was better than expected. Either way they were incredibly happy, and didn't want it to have to end. Unfortunately that couldn't be the case, and eventually there was a knock on the door as Velvet's teammates got back.

"Is it okay to come in?" Coco asked, getting a yes in return. She opened the door and walked inside, and grinned when she saw the two girls on the couch. "Well well, I take it your date went well? Or is still going well, I should say."

Velvet looked confused, "What do you mean? And where's the rest of the team?"

"The boys got caught up chatting with team AWSM, so I just came up myself. And I'm guessing things went well because your hair is so messed up. Both of you, actually."

Weiss turned beet red, and turned to look at her reflection in the T.V. screen. They'd been going on long enough past the end of the movie that it had gone to sleep. Sure enough, her hair was a complete disaster, as was Velvet's. She sighed and started trying to tame her hair, "Um... I don't suppose you'd believe me if I told you we just had a fan on?"

Coco laughed, "Not a chance. I'm glad you two had fun though. Want me to keep the boys distracted? I don't wanna cut things short for you."

"It's alright," Velvet replied, smiling at Weiss. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," the heiress smiled back. They kissed goodnight and headed out, leaving Velvet with her eager leader.

"Tell. Me. Everything!" Coco exclaimed, leaping from the doorway and onto the couch beside her teammate. "She kissed you! Are you guys a thing now?"

Velvet nodded, "Uh huh! I can't believe it! I still feel like I'm gonna wake up any minute now."

"Well it ain't gonna happen, sweetie. This is as real as it gets, and you've got your girl."

"I know!" the Faunus girl almost screamed in happiness. "Oh my God, I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Not before you tell me every last detail," Coco grinned.

While Velvet started from the beginning of the night, Weiss had already made it back to her room. She opened the door and was immediately greeted by her anxious teammates, who were perched by the door awaiting her return. Ruby looked ready to burst as she spoke, "SO HOW'D IT GO?"

"Did you come back with a girlfriend like we told you to?" Blake teased, although she wasn't joking as much as her tone suggested.

"It went really well," Weiss said with a shy smile. "We talked for a bit, put on a movie, snuggled a little, and-"

"YOU DID?" Ruby gasped. "YES! Sorry, sorry, continue. Then what?"

Weiss blushed, "Uhh... Then we kinda... sorta... made out a lot."

Yang squealed in delight, "YEEEESSSS! THE SHIP HAS SAILED! ALL ABOARD THE S.S. DUST BUNNY!"

"Yang!" Ruby glared at her sister. "Don't be so loud! It's after ten! Can you please not get us reported for breaking quiet hours again?"

"Oops, sorry. I'm just so excited! Weiss has a girlfriend! I mean, I assume she does. Weiss, you guys are dating now, right?"

"Yes, we are," Weiss happily replied, getting a chorus of cheers from her teammates. "Thank you, all of you. I would never have worked up the courage to do this if it weren't for you guys."

"You're very welcome," Ruby beamed.

"So can I plan the wedding?" Yang eagerly asked, getting a trio of unamused stares in response. "What? Oh come on, I'm not the only one thinking it! I can see it now. There'll be ice sculptures for the ice queen, we'll get the Achieve Men to play, have all sorts of Dust inspired decor, and to top it off, carrot cake!"

Weiss glared at her blonde teammate, "There are days where I really hate you, you know that?"

Yang bowed, "Why thank you. And on your honeymoon you'll be-"

"Okay, that's enough rabbit jokes," Blake cut in before it went any further.

Ruby cocked her head to the side, "Huh? I don't get it... Someone tell me!"

"Maybe when you're older," her sister chuckled. "But seriously though, I'm glad your date went well, Weiss. It's nice to see you all smiley for once."

The heiress blushed again, "Well, here's hoping I'll stay this happy for a long time."

 **This story was made at the request of one my** **Pátreon** **sponsors.** **If you'd like to help support me, there's a donation link and a link to my** **Pátreon** **page on my profile. Your support is helping me toward my goal of writing full time. :) Thank you to my amazing Patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **Francis Lafontaine**

 **You're the best! ❤️**


End file.
